nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Sirens
The Shadow Sirens are three witches in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. They consist of Beldam, Marilyn, and Vivian (later replaced by Doopliss). They aid Sir Grodus and the X-Nauts in their quest for Crystal Stars and retrieve the Magical Map from Mario and his friends. After Vivian joined Mario's team, Doopliss took her place. Beldam, the leader of the Shadow Sirens, is often forgetful, and on more than one occasion, her forgetfulness gets Vivian in trouble. She is more of a magic user than the other two are. Marilyn is the biggest and strongest Shadow Siren in the bunch. Other than one line, "The Three", she is unable to say more than "Guh", and various forms of it. She can become stronger and hit hard. The Shadow Sirens are fought twice in the game. Beldam was the merchant from the intro of the game, as when Sir Grodus is talking to the 3, he asks Beldam why she didn't kidnap Princess Peach when she had the chance. Also near the end, Beldam says to the Shadow Queen "I spread rumors of the treasure and found a pure-hearted maiden." History ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' They were first sent by Grodus to ambush Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Punio in Boggly Woods during their quest for the Emerald Star in the Great Tree and retrieve the Magical Map from them. Mario and company first meet the Shadow Sirens in Boggly Woods as they try to find their picture of Mario, which shows them who they are going after, but they couldn't fight Mario since they couldn't recognize him. Considering her forgetfulness and unpleasant personality, Beldam blamed Vivian for losing the picture. By the time the sisters do find the sketch, Mario and friends learn that they stole Flurrie's necklace just as they arrived at her home to ask her for help in opening the secret entrance to the tree. Backtracking through the woods, Mario and friends fought them to get the necklace back. While Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and the Mini-Yoshi were searching for the Ruby Star in Creepy Steeple, the Shadow Sirens planned to ambush them in Twilight Town and use an explosive item called a Superbombomb against them, but the item was lost and Beldam, as usual, blamed Vivian for losing the explosive. Mario, after Doopliss stole his appearance and teammates during the first battle, returned to Twilight Town to find a way to defeat him and found the item for Vivian, at which point she joined his team, not knowing who he really was. When Mario and Vivian confronted Doopliss back at the steeple after guessing his name correctly, Vivian did a lot of thinking during the battle and decided to be part of Mario's team for good, since he was a lot more nicer to her than her sisters were. The two finally defeated Doopliss and won the Ruby Star and Mario got his body back at which point he explained to his hoodwinked-- and rescued-- teammates Vivian had now switched to the good side. Afterward, the humiliated Doopliss took Vivian's place in the group after Beldam and Marilyn spotted him back in Twilight Town while looking for her. After Mario and his team return from Keelhaul Key after getting the Sapphire Star from Cortez, Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss were sent to find the Garnet Star in the Poshley Sanctum in Poshley Heights. No matter the costs, Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss had to prevent Mario and his friends from reaching the Star during a three-day train trip aboard the Excess Express. Leaving Mario and his team a message in their cabin upon boarding the train, threatening to blow it up in a "sticky, yummy, gooey mess", the evil trio would carry out their plan on day two of the voyage: they stole a Businessman's briefcase Toodles' Gold Ring, and the waitress' Shell Earrings, and planned to mix them together to bomb the train with Nitro Honey Syrup. Beldam and Marilyn even had Doopliss disguise himself as Zip Toad, a famous pop and movie star, so nobody will suspect they committed the crime, not to mention frame him for it. Before putting their evil plans into fruition, Mario and his friends, with Pennington's help, managed to crack the case in time and return the briefcase, the earrings and the ring to their rightful owners. Following this failure, they had a backup plan: before the train could continue on, it had to make its routine stop at the Riverside Station to be refueled; at that station, they ordered a horde of Smorgs to raise the drawbridge at that station to stop the train from going far and Doopliss escaped custody. Venturing inside the station, Mario and his friends managed to fend off the Smorgs lower the drawbridge, but little did they know, just as the train was leaving the station, the horde stowed away through the baggage car. On the morning of day three, the horde attacked the train and took passengers hostage. Mario and his friends defeated the monster on the roof of the train, rescued the passengers and made it safely to Poshley Heights. When Mario and his friends reach the sanctum, they discover they are too late, or so they thought; it would seem Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss beat them to the Garnet Star, but they eventually discovered the one they grabbed was a red herring-- a fake created by Pennington-- at which point Mario and his team found the real one hidden inside the painting. While Mario and his friends were venturing through the Palace of Shadow, upon opening the secret path to the Shadow Queen's lair, the Shadow Sirens ambushed them again and fought them one last time. After Mario and company defeated them, they continued on to stop Grodus from awakening the Shadow Queen. After Grodus awakened the evil queen from her eternal rest, getting destroyed in the process, Beldam took full credit for the awakening of the queen. In fact, it turns out the Shadow Sirens tricked Grodus into awakening the Shadow Queen. At the very end of the adventure, after Mario and his team defeat the evil queen for good, Beldam and Marilyn tell Vivian they will never be mean to her again. ''Super Paper Mario'' Unused graphics for Vivian, along with the other partners from previous games, exists with in Super Paper Mario, suggesting she was intended to have a role in the game. In the final, however, she only appears in a group picture with the other partners and as a Catch Card, which mentions Beldam and Marilyn. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Though neither Beldam nor Marilyn appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Vivian serves as a sticker. The sticker increases the attack power of energy-related attacks by 5 points and can be used by any character. Trivia *The Shadow Sirens' theme sounds somewhat similar to the song playing when the player is talking to ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. *The Three Sisters from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon are very similar to the Shadow Sirens. *The color of each Shadow Siren's hat is a reference to their attacks. Beldam's hat is blue, while she can use blizzard to freeze Mario and his partner in the second battle. Marilyn's hat is yellow, while she can use thunder to attack in the second battle. Vivian's hat is red, while she can use many fire attacks as Mario's Partner. *After defeating the Shadow Sirens in the Palace of Shadow, if interacted with by Mario his partner, will comment with, "Let's leave these..." followed by some sort of insult ("doofuses", "louts", "idiots"), but if interacted with Vivian as the active partner, she will say, "I'm sorry, Sis..." Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario bosses